Retour de flamme
by LaPlumeReveuse
Summary: Harry n'avait vraiment pas de chance : une simple remarque au détour d'un couloir et c'est l'apocalypse qui se déchaîne. Car on ne s'en prend pas impunément à Théochou ! Quand les Serpys contre-attaquent le résultat est toujours explosifs.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Retour de flamme

Auteur : LaPlumeReveuse

Couples : Harry Potter/Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malefoy/Pansy Parkinson

Rating : M (par simple précaution)

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tout -hormis l'intrigue de cette fiction- est à J.K Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Salutation !

Je suis fière -et carrément nerveuse- de vous présenter les prémices de ma première fiction !

J'espère que ce chapitre piquera votre curiosité et que vous l'appréciez.

L'action se déroule durant la sixième année d'Harry mais je ne pense pas qu'il me sera bien possible de suivre les événements du livre, il est plus que probable que je prenne quelques libertés et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Sinon cette fiction contiendra du slash/yaoi et je prierai donc à ceux que cela dérange de ne pas poursuivre leur lecture.

Enfin j'espère vous transmettre tout mon amour pour l'univers et les personnages de cette merveilleuse saga qu'est Harry Potter dans cette histoire !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Plume

* * *

La journée avait mal commencé.

Il y avait des signes qui ne trompent pas : en se levant Harry avait trébuché contre sa malle, puis il avait y avait eu les chamailleries de Dean et Seamus qui avaient abouti à la rencontre imprévue du Survivant avec son bol de porridge, il avait ensuite dû se nettoyer ce qui l'avait mis en retard et cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser le professeur Trelawnay qui s'était empressée de lui prédire une mort atroce, enfin il était arrivé au cours de Rogue qui avait bien entendu été aussi agréable que le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau.

En un mot comme en cent le jeune sorcier avait eu le droit à une bonne matinée de merde.

Et évidemment Malefoy n'avait rien arrangé.

Harry était pourtant certain que, pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait pour provoquer le début des hostilités. Il était tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione en train de débattre une nouvelle fois du livre des potions qu'il avait acquis dans la classe de Slughorn lorsque l'autre décoloré avait pointé sa sale tête. Bon d'accord... tranquillement n'était peut-être pas le terme adapté, disons que leur très chère amie avait levé la tête de ses bouquins pour les sermonner dans les règles de l'art et que Harry avait sentie que sa patience -déjà bien émoussée par les événements de la matinée- s'approchait dangereusement du néant. C'était donc un Harry parfaitement échauffé qui avait été la cible du venin du prince de Serpentard.

-Tient Potter ! Encore à se faire engueuler par la Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est à croire que tu aimes ça.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment Malefoy. Grogna ledit Potter les dents serrées.

-En fait, figure-toi que le moment me paraît parfaitement approprié à moi. C'est que j'ai un certain nombre de choses à te faire payer.

-Ah oui ?

-Harry, laisse tomber vieux il n'en vaut pas la peine... Marmonna Ron qui voyait une marée de vert et argent s'avancer vers eux pour venir assister à leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Eh bien la belette je comprends ce que tu fait à Gryffondor ! Tu brilles par ton courage une fois de plus.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu insultes mes amis espèce de sale fouine alors fiches nous la paix avant que je fasse quelque chose que je risquerai de regretter !

-Arrête tu me ferait presque peur Potty ! C'est que tu es quelqu'un de très dangereux...

-Il paraît. Ton père peut en témoigner il me semble.

Le silence se fit brusquement autour d'eux tandis que Malefoy blêmissait de rage et sortait brusquement sa baguette. L'emprisonnement de son père était sans aucun doute LE point à ne pas évoquer mais Harry n'en avait cure, il était en colère et ses nerfs ne demandaient rien de mieux qu'une bonne bagarre pour se soulager.

-Ose dire la moindre chose sur mon père le balafré et je te le ferai regretter.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça Malefoy.

-Harry... Gémit Hermione en le voyant à son tour sortir sa baguette tandis que Ron se préparait à épauler son ami.

-Ça suffit Draco. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Les interrompis une voix feutrée.

Une haute et fine silhouette sorti de la masse des Serpentard pour se planter devant le jeune blond estomaqué.

-Mais Théo...

-Laisse tomber je te dis.

Ah mais non ! Harry n'était pas du tout mais alors PAS DU TOUT de cet avis ! C'est qu'il avait les nerfs en pelote lui ! Comment il allait réussir à se défouler si on lui enlevait sa victime préférée ? Le jeune sorcier sentit une colère aussi grande qu'incontrôlable prendre possession de lui en voyant Malefoy ranger sa baguette en bougonnant contre son camarade vert et argent.

-Quoi ? Tu FUIS ? Ragea Harry. Je ne devrai pas m'étonner de ta lâcheté mais là...

-Harry ! Enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nott a raison on n'a pas besoin de nouveaux combats en ce moment ! Intervint Hermione

-Nott ? Ah oui je vois... Il n'y a qu'un fils de Mangemort pour en défendre un autre !

Le silence dans le couloir sembla soudain peser aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Le fameux Serpentard se retourna lentement vers le Survivant et plongea son insondable regard myosotis dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui se sentit soudain étrangement insignifiant.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Potter. Lâcha Nott d'une voix polaire.

Et sur ces paroles le jeune homme tourna les talons et entra dans sa salle de classe. Comme si elle n'attendait que ce mouvement pour agir, la marée de vert et argent s'empressa d'aller rejoindre leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal plantant là le Trio d'or. Malefoy mis plus de temps à réagir il dévisagea Harry comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à intégrer le sens de ses paroles mais lorsque Rogue vient fermer la porte de sa salle il s'empressa d'entrer après un dernier regard noir porté à sa Némésis. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir désert et Harry sentit peser sur lui les yeux des deux autres. L'expression atterrée d'Hermione notamment était plutôt éloquente quant à sa pensée, Ron de son côté semblait hésiter entre une certaine satisfaction et une pointe de gêne.

-Quoi ? Marmonna Harry, brisant le silence qui s'installait.

-C'était... vraiment très bas comme réflexion. Je trouve ça indigne de toi.

-Mais 'Mione ! C'est vraiment un fils de Mangemort ! Son père était au Ministère tu le sais bien !

-Il n'empêche. Sans Nott, Malefoy et toi vous vous lanciez encore dans une de vos batailles débiles qui n'aurait servi à rien hormis à faire perdre des points à vos maisons respectives ! Rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

-Et alors ! Il vous à insulté ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je le félicite !

-Malefoy nous a insultés Harry. Malefoy pas Nott. Souligna calmement la sorcière.

-Mais...

-Écoute vieux je comprends totalement que t'ai la rage contre ces sales serpents mais là... Il faut avouer que c'était pas très sympa. On est devant la salle de Rogue, t'imagine si tu t'étais battu ? T'était bon pour un mois de retenue, au moins ! Sur ce coup il t'a sauvé le venimeux. Même si j'étais pas contre mettre mon poing dans la face de la fouine...

-Ron !

-Allez quoi 'Mione ! C'est Malefoy rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera le fait que c'est un crétin prétentieux.

-Ce n'est pas la question Ronald. Ces petites guéguerres ne mènent à rien, il faudra bien qu'un jour vous vous en rendiez compte.

-Dit celle qui a pété le nez de la fouine en troisième année... Ironisa le rouquin.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Le contexte était différent ! S'empourpra aussitôt Hermione.

-Ah mais je ne t'en veux pas hein ! C'était vraiment un magnifique coup de poing.

-RON !

Harry se taisait amusé par les éternelles chamailleries de ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa colère était désormais retombée et il commençait même à éprouver une pointe de culpabilité. Pas envers Malefoy qui resterait à jamais un connard fini à ses yeux, mais envers Nott qui effectivement n'avait peut-être pas mérité qu'il rappelle à toute sa maison sa filiation avec un Mangemort. A bien y réfléchir Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment le Serpentard, c'était un jeune homme discret qui s'exprimait rarement et était souvent caché derrière de volumineux bouquins... à tel point qu'avant aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais remarqué la couleur si particulière de ses yeux qui avait pourtant de quoi étonner. Il grimaça lorsque l'idée -fortement incongrue- de présenter des excuses au vert et argent effleura son esprit. Hermione avait raison il avait vraiment un complexe du héros.

Alors que du côté du Trio d'or la journée continuait sans autre incident notable –à croire qu'Harry avait épuisé son quota de malchance pour la journée- chez les Serpentard on fulminait sévère. En moins de temps qu'il suffisait pour prononcer le mot Quidditch toute la maison avait été mis au courant de l'énième altercation entre leur prince et le garçon à la cicatrice. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, ce qui l'était en revanche c'était que ce petit combat avorté fasse autant parler de lui chez les verts et argent.

-Il a dit QUOI ?

-Chuut Blaise !

-Comment tu veux que je me calme Pansy ! Gronda le beau jeune homme, qui se mit tout de même à chuchoter en sentant peser sur lui la sombre aura de son amie. Ce foutu balafré a insulté Théo ! Théo quoi !

-Je sais crétin j'étais là ! Et il en aurait été de même pour toi si tu n'avais pas une fois de plus été en retard.

-Ouais ben désolé...

Morose, Blaise se redressa dans son fauteuil et balaya du regard leur salle commune dans laquelle les murmures précipités et les regards en coin de ses camarades de maisonnée laissaient présager qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à évoquer l'incident de la matinée. Le regarde du sorcier s'attarda sur Théo qui, insensible à l'agitation environnante, était tranquillement installé dans un coin et faisait danser sa plume au rythme de sa réflexion sur les propriétés des écailles de dragons.

-Je savais que Potter était un idiot mais au point de s'en prendre à Théo... Souffla finalement Blaise en se retournant vers les autres.

-Hey! Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé que Potty m'insulte mais là il fait une pauvre remarque à Nott et c'est branle-bas de combat !

-Bah ouais c'est Théo et toi t'es... ben toi Draco.

-Sympa merci ! S'offusqua le blondinet.

-Ce que Blaisou veut dire c'est que tes accrochages avec Potter sont monnaie courante Dracochéri, alors que Théochou n'a en général aucun contact avec lui. Rectifia Pansy après avoir envoyé son pied dire bonjour à la cheville de Zabini. Alors forcément ça choque un peu.

-Mais il l'a à peine insulté !

-Sauf qu'on touche pas à Théo. Point.

Un bref silence accueillit cette affirmation. Il était assez difficile d'expliquer la relation entre Théodore Nott et les autres Serpentards. Malgré son extraordinaire discrétion il était de notoriété publique que le jeune sorcier était le plus brillant de sa maison et par conséquent celui qui leur ramenait le plus de point -et Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient bien besoin avec tout ceux qu'ils perdaient à cause de la bêtise de Crabbe et Goyle- cependant il était tout aussi évident que le fils Nott était un serpent tout à fait singulier. En effet il n'avait jamais exprimé de position vis-à-vis des discours sur la pureté du sang ou sur la magie noire, de plus il ne s'investissait guère dans la rivalité avec les Gryffondor et ne faisait pas partie de la cour Malfoyenne allant même jusqu'à critiquer son comportement lorsqu'il versait un peu trop dans la puérilité. Parfois on se demandait ce que cet étrange garçon faisait dans la maison vert et argent puis ses condisciples se rappelaient l'ambition qui l'animait et sa fascinante capacité à user de son esprit subtil pour échafauder des plans aussi minutieux que sournois. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas pousser non plus : Théodore Nott n'était peut-être pas le plus tordu des Serpentard mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait le cœur aussi doux que celui d'un Pouffsouffle ! Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit étonnamment généreux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider ses camarades de maisonnée dans leurs études. Ce fait lui avait fait gagner le respect des différentes générations de vert et argent à qui il dispensait régulièrement de petits cours de remise à niveau dans toutes les matières possibles. C'était pour tout cela que la petite altercation matinale d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy impliquant le jeune sorcier mettait le feu aux poudres dans la maison des serpents. Car Théodore Nott était un paradoxe vivant : lui qui se liait si peu aux autres reliait malgré lui les Serpentard entre eux.

-On va se venger n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment Blaisou. Sourit sadiquement Pansy. De toute façon tout prétexte est bon à prendre pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux Gryffys.

-Ooh Potter va tellement souffrir... Il est habitué à m'avoir sur le dos mais il n'est tellement pas prêt à subir le courroux des Serpentard. Ricana Draco satisfait du tournant que prenait la conversation.

Le trio éclata alors en un rire machiavélique.

Théo releva la tête de son parchemin et soupira blasé par le spectacle qu'offraient ses camarades plongés dans leur fantasme de vengeance. Cependant un sourire en coin lui échappa la remarque de Potter ne l'avait pas vraiment affecté mais l'idée d'un petit retour de flamme l'amusait assez. C'est qu'il y avait un certain temps qu'il ne s'était pas impliqué dans une quelconque machination ! Et puis, qui sait ? Cela pourrait se révéler amusant.


	2. Chapter 2

Salutation !

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et tout particulièrement Gen2417 qui est l'auteur du premier commentaire que j'ai reçu ! C'est grâce à ton enthousiasme que je publie si rapidement ce nouveau chapitre, tu m'as grandement encouragée.

J'en profite pour dire que la réponse aux commentaires des ''guest'' aura lieu en fin de chapitre.

Un grand merci également à ceux qui m'ont si rapidement ajoutés à leur favoris. J'espère que je serai digne de cette attention.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

Plume

* * *

Harry aurait dû s'en douter, le calme de ces dernières semaines ne faisait qu'annoncer la tempête.

Il s'était étonné de l'absence de représailles de la part de Malfoy : habituellement ce dernier était très réactif lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger , or là il s'était contenté de l'ignorer royalement. Bien sûr dans un premier temps Harry s'était méfié dans le dortoir des Gryffondor Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville et lui s'amusaient chaque soir à inventer des plans toujours plus farfelues que pourrait éventuellement mettre en œuvre leur fouine préférée. Le gagnant était celui qui parvenait à imaginer la manière la plus ridicule pour le décoloré de se planter, et à ce jeu-là ils rivalisaient tous d'ingéniosité. Cependant au fil des semaines comme rien de sortant de l'ordinaire ne s'était produit -ce qui voulait dire beaucoup entre les murs de Poudlard où il était fréquent de voir des fantômes jouer au hoquet avec leurs têtes décapitées- les rouge et or avaient baissé leur garde.

Bien mal leur en prit.

Maintenant le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre les Serpentard un peu plus au sérieux.

Pourtant ce matin-là Harry avait évité la malle qui traînait au pied de son lit et s'était assis à une distance respectable de Dean et Seamus ce qui lui assurait normalement un début de journée plutôt tranquille. Mais visiblement quelqu'un quelque part lui en voulait... ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu qu'il était sur la liste noire de Voldy et de tous ses potes masqués.

Cela s'était produit lors de la distribution du courrier. Le petit déjeuner était bien entamé et tous riaient ou déprimaient en plongeant leurs têtes plus ou moins réveillées dans leur jus de citrouille lorsque les hiboux avaient surgi dans la Grande Salle. Jusque-là rien d'inhabituel hormis le très grand nombre desdits hiboux. Un par élève pour être tout à fait exact.

Il y avait eu un bref silence -ce qui était un exploit vu la taille de la salle- puis les sorciers des différentes maisons avaient saisi leur lettre, sourcils froncés mais malgré tout curieux d'en connaître le professeurs tout aussi surprit étaient en alerte mais n'osaient pas encore se saisir d'un courrier.

 _"Chers et chères étudiants et étudiantes de Poudlard,_

 _N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de connaître les sentiments qui animent ceux qui vous font face ? Nous supposons fortement que si._

 _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous ! Dans le cadre d'une petite expérience sociologique de brillants sorciers, que nous ne nommerons pas, ont ensorcelé les robes des étudiants de la maison Gryffondors. Celles-ci sont désormais dotées de la capacité de changer de couleurs au gré de leurs émotions._

 _Pour vous aider à décrypter les cerveaux de nos très chers lions, nous vous fournissons bien généreusement une liste desdites couleurs et de leurs significations :_

 _Rouge : colère_

 _Vert : jalousie_

 _Orange : embarras_

 _Jaune : désir_

 _Rose : amour_

 _Bleu : curiosité_

 _Gris : tristesse_

 _Violet : dégoût_

 _Blanc : incompréhension_

 _Marron : peur_

 _Doré : joie_

 _Munies de ces précieuses informations nous espérons sincèrement que vous saurez faire bon usage de cette fantastique opportunité. En effet n'est-ce pas le jour idéal pour se déclarer ? Ou bien pour confronter ceux qui vous entourent aux réels sentiments qu'ils vous portent ?_

 _Nous avons foi en vous chers étudiants de Poudlard, grâce à cette petite expérience nous mettrons fin à l'hypocrisie et construirons un environnement plus sain pour vos études._

 _Avec toute notre affection,_

 _Le comité des études sociologique en milieu scolaire"_

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! Rugirent les rouge et or dans un bel ensemble.

Aussitôt leurs robes prirent une intéressante teinte pivoine.

Un bref silence succéda à cette magnifique démonstration vocale et visuelle puis les autres maisons éclatèrent de rire tandis que les professeurs bouche bée ne savaient que penser de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. A la table des Gryffondors certaines robes prirent la couleur orange de l'embarras, d'autres adoptèrent le blanc de l'incompréhension tandis que la majorité gardait leur belle nuance rouge.

-Ce sont eux ! Je suis sûr que ce sont eux ! Gronda furieusement Harry les poings serrés en fusillant du regard les Serpentards écroulés de rires.

-Ces sales serpents vicieux...

-Ils nous le payeront ! Fulminaient Dean et Seamus

-Le problème c'est que nous n'avons aucune preuve ! Et puis comment ont-ils fait ? Je connais bien un sort qui permet de faire changer de couleur ses vêtements selon son humeur mais à une telle échelle ? C'est stupéfiant !

-'Mione je t'en pries tu les admirera plus tard d'accord ? Là on aurait surtout besoin de ton brillant intellect pour rendre à nos robes leur état normal...

-Je voudrais bien Ron mais... à vrai dire je ne suis pas sûre de connaître le contre-sort.

-Impossible n'est pas Hermione ! S'il te plaît fait quelque chose. Je commence à sentir beaucoup trop de regard sur moi... Frissonna Harry.

En effet une grande partie de la population féminine de Poudlard semblait soudain trèèèès intéressée par le Survivant. La robe du jeune sorcier commença doucement à tirer vers le marron de la peur tandis qu'il prenait la mesure des regards prédateurs qui le suivaient.

-Je peux toujours essayer... Soupira la jeune sorcière en sortant sa baguette. _Finite incantatem_!

Comme elle s'y attendait les robes ne bronchèrent pas et continuèrent insolemment à changer de couleurs au nez des Gryffondors.

-C'est un sort trop général... Si seulement je savais comment ils s'y sont pris !

-Ça, ça peut toujours s'arranger. Grogna Ginny qui semblait bouillonner. On n'a qu'à aller tirer les veracrasses du nez de ces foutues créatures rampantes !

Ron acquiesca vigoureusement aux propos de sa sœur tandis que Dean et Seamus s'empressaient de mettre au point une quelconque conspiration sous le regard inquiet de Neville.

-J'aimerai bien Gin' mais 'Mione à raison pour l'instant on n'a aucune preuve contre eux.

-Merci Harry. Je pense que nous devrions commencer par aller voir les professeurs.

Un lourd soupir collectif échappa aux rouges et or.

-Les professeurs -au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué- sont parfaitement au courant de la situation et ils n'ont pas l'air prêts à bouger le petit doigt. Lâcha finalement Seamus.

-Montrons leur la lettre !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça servirait à grand-chose. Et puis ce serait s'incliner devant les Serpentards que d'aller implorer de l'aide !

La plupart des robes du petit groupe adoptèrent alors le violet du dégoût face à cette idée.

-Vous êtes trop fiers. Grommela Hermione. Il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide.

-Il n'empêche que tu le fais rarement.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin Dean !

-On pourrait peut-être se contenter d'aller en cours sans nos robes ? Suggéra Ron.

-Rogue serait bien capable d'enlever une centaine de points par élève qui n'aurait pas son uniforme au complet et les autres professeurs ne pourraient rien dire... Observa Neville.

-Fichue chauve-souris. Bon ben il n'y a plus qu'à affronter cette journée.

-Ton courage fait honneur à ta maison Ryry, mais nous on a bien l'intention de ne pas passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel aujourd'hui !

-On va trouver un moyen de faire parler les serpents crois-moi. Confirma Dean et passant un bras autour des épaules de Seamus.

Aussitôt dit les deux complices se levèrent de table et sortirent de la salle la mine sournoise. Ils furent suivi d'une marée d'élèves qui se rendaient à leurs cours respectifs en zyeutant les Gryffondors qui s'efforçaient de faire bonne figure malgré leur robe aux teintes orange de l'embarras ou grises de désespoir.

-Bon ben quand 'faut y aller... Conclut Ron en un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

Les premières heures de cours se passèrent plutôt bien -dans la mesure où c'était possible avec des étudiants dont les robes changeaient de couleurs si souvent que certains durent se rendre à l'infirmerie pour risque de crise épileptique- mais comme les Serpentards n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot les choses empirèrent. Hermione fût la première à en faire les frais lorsque sa robe se teinta du blanc de l'incompréhension durant le cours du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci, ravi de l'opportunité de mettre à jour les failles dans les connaissances de la miss-je-sais-tout notoire, se mit à lui parler comme à une enfant de quatre ans des diverses capacités des vampires et de leur dangerosité malgré le fait que la jeune sorcière, rouge de honte dans sa robe devenue orange, lui assurait avoir tout assimilé. Puis ce fût au tour de Ginny qui se retrouva habillée du marron de la peur face à Blaise Zabini alors qu'elle mourrait simplement d'envie de lui lancer un maléfice de Chauve-furi pour ôter de son joli minois le sourire arrogant qu'il affichait. Ensuite il y eut Ron qui, horrifié, vis ses vêtements virer au rose indiquant les sentiments amoureux alors qu'il venait de croiser Lavande. Celle-ci s'en montra parfaitement ravie et s'empressa de redoubler ses avances interdites au moins de 18ans envers le rouquin. Lorsqu'elle les surprit la robe d'Hermione adopta le vert de la jalousie et bien qu'elle assura à Harry que c'était une nouvelle preuve que le sortilège était détraqué celui-ci émit quelques réserves. Sur cette entrefaite Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent le regard sombre et la robe rouge colère.

-Ces sales serpents peuvent contrôler la couleur de nos vêtements !

-Ouais ou sinon je ne m'explique pas que la robe de Seam' se soit colorée du bleu de la curiosité pendant que Tracey Davis racontait ses ébats avec Zabini en faisant l'éloge de ses prouesses au lit.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer Dean ! Les venimeux cherchent à nous mettre dans l'embarras c'est tout !

-Et ils réussissent plutôt bien si tu veux mon avis... Marmonna un Ron échevelé qui avait enfin réussi à s'échapper des bras de sa belle.

-Ça commence à bien faire cette histoire ! Je vais à la bibliothèque, il y aura bien un livre pour nous libérer de ce fichu sort !

Les Gryffondors intimidés regardèrent Hermione s'éloigner à pas vif, le regard étincelant des détermination.

-Espérons qu'elle trouvera quelque chose avant qu'on ait le droit à une autre situation gênante... Soupira Harry

Bien évidemment il ne fût pas exaucé.

En se rendant au cours du professeur Slughorn le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice eut le déplaisir de croiser Terrence Whyte, le préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle. Terrence était peu apprécié car il était d'une nature orgueilleuse et était pour le moins psychorigide. Il prenait très au sérieux ses fonctions de préfet et était le premier lorsqu'il s'agissait de retirer des points à quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près des limites du règlement notamment lorsque l'impudent avait l'extrême mauvais goût de faire partie des Serpentards qu'il avait purement et simplement en horreur. Pour le coup Harry aurait presque eu pitié des verts et argent à force de voir Whyte les envoyer par wagons en retenue pour la moindre broutille. En revanche le préfet aimait bien le Survivant, sans doute car le côtoyer lui amenait un certain prestige qu'il ne souhaitait pas négliger. Et une fois de plus alors que le jeune sorcier aux lunettes rondes aurait juste voulu se rendre en cours il se fit arrêter par un Whyte bien décidé à lui faire la causette.

-Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise de te croiser là.

-Ah euh... salut ! Écoute c'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler mais j'ai potion donc...

-Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir bien longtemps. J'espère juste que cette histoire de robe ensorcelée ne t'as pas trop affecté.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Whyte. Fit sincèrement Harry, surpris par la sollicitude du préfet. Mais ça va aller Hermione doit être en train de trouver le contre-sort. Ce n'est qu'une question de minute avant que cette mauvaise blague ne soit oubliée.

-Parfait. Écoute nous savons tous que les Serpentards sont derrière ce honteux sortilège et tu peux être sûr que nous ne laisserons pas passer ça ! Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Dumbledore se rende compte que les verts et argent ne font que jeter l'opprobre sur notre école et qu'il faudrait sérieusement songer à leur faire comprendre le sens du mot discipline !

Harry grimaça, il avait beau détester la plupart des serpents les mots du jeune sorcier sonnaient cruels à ses oreilles.

-Tu sais Whyte... Les Gryffondors ne sont pas non plus ce qu'on pourrait appeler des modèles de discipline. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que les Serpentards se comportent souvent de manière odieuse mais je pense qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls et puis... Whyte, tu m'écoutes ?

Non, visiblement le préfet ne l'écoutait pas et il avait les yeux fixés sur sa robe. Appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir le rouge et or baissa son regard pour constater que son vêtement s'était teinté de jaune, la couleur du désir.

-Tu... Commença Terrence en relevant ses yeux curieusement brillants vers le Survivant.

-NON ! Bien sûr que non !

Le Serdaigle ne semblait pas l'écouter et un sourire satisfait s'accrocha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapprochait du sorcier brun atterré.

-Bon c'est pas l'tout mais j'dois filer moi ! Salut ! Récita à toute vitesse le jeune homme en prenant la poudre de cheminette.

-A la prochaine _Harry_.

Les joues rouges le Gryffondor songea qu'il avait bien besoin de se retrouver seul pour ruminer sa honte... Et tant pis pour le cours de Slughorn !

Il prit la direction de la tour d'Astronomie et dévala les marches quatre par quatre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout en haut où personne n'allait jamais.

Sauf qu'en l'occurrence il y avait quelqu'un.

Théodore Nott assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre lisait tranquillement un livre de la taille d'un dictionnaire.

-C'est pas vrai... Grogna Harry désespéré.

Le Serpentard releva la tête surpris.

-Potter ?

-Lui-même. T'occupe je cherchai juste un endroit tranquille. AH NON CA VA PAS RECOMMENCER ! Hurla brusquement le sorcier horrifié en voyant sa robe se colorer du rose symbolisant les sentiments amoureux. Écoute Nott cette fichue robe est contrôlée par quelqu'un ! Cette couleur ne veut strictement rien dire ! C'est juste une très mauvaise blague !

-Je m'en doute. Rétorqua calmement le vert et argent. Tu devrais respirer un peu Potter, je ne voudrai pas qu'on me mette la mort du Survivant sur le dos.

Un bref silence suivit cette déclaration et Harry entreprit de se calmer sous le regard imperturbable de l'autre étudiant.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ouais... ça va.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus paisible et le Gryffondor sentit remonter ses scrupules de la veille face au comportement dénué de toute inimitié de son vis-à-vis. Pour peu il aurait presque entendu la voix impérieuse de sa meilleure amie l'adjoindre de profiter de l'opportunité pour s'excuser.

-Euh... Nott... pour hier... c'était pas très sympa de ma part de... 'fin d'évoquer ton père. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son livre et plongea son regard bleu aux curieux reflets violets dans les prunelles vertes du Survivant. Finalement un petit sourire en coin lui échappa tandis que Harry se dandinait embarrassé par l'inspection.

-C'est oublié Potter. Et puis je pense que je te dois aussi des excuses.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je crains que mes camarades de maisonnée ai profité de mes leçons de sortilèges pour mettre au point leur farce du jour. Avoua Théodore amusé.

-QUOI ? Oh je le savais les infâmes petits... Bon je l'ai peut-être un poil cherché mais quand même !

-Il est certain que la réaction est disproportionnée mais tu peux convenir de l'inventivité de la méthode. Fit innocemment le vert et argent.

-C'est sûr que pour être inventif, c'est inventif... Mais je suppose que tu comprendras que les Gryffondor vous rendent la monnaie de votre pièce. Sourit sournoisement Harry.

-Évidemment. Cependant si vous vous vengez ne comptez pas sur les Serpentards pour être en reste.

-Bah c'est ce qui fait la beauté du jeu ! Et puis les lions gagnent toujours. Ricana le jeune homme.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire de défi.

Lorsque Harry retrouva ses amis il était de bien meilleure humeur, parvenant même rire avec eux de sa mésaventure avec Terrence. Hermione quant à elle revint satisfaite de son excursion à la bibliothèque et s'empressa de délivrer tous les rouge et or de leur maléfice gagnant au passage 20 points pour leur maison car les professeurs étaient véritablement en-chan-tés de voir s'achever cette horrible expérience.

La journée se poursuivit sans accroc et lorsque les Gryffondors se retrouvèrent enfin dans leur salle commune après des cours riches en émotions et en rebondissements ils firent vibrer les murs au son de leurs voix conspiratrices.

* * *

Réponse à la review de Lea : Tu me vois navrée que mon chapitre t'ai déçu, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue mais je me dois de t'informer que ma fiction continuera sur cette lancée légèrement puérile. Mon histoire se concentre sur l'effet boule de neige, comment d'une simple remarque on en arrive à une guéguerre en bonne et due forme entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. De plus il s'agit d'une intrigue à but humoristique -et je conçois tout à fait que mon humour ne soit pas du plus bon goût mais c'est une donnée à prendre en compte- donc les faits et réactions sont largement exagérés. Enfin je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si tu as vu dans ce premier chapitre des éléments te poussant à croire que je me moquais des personnes en situation de harcèlement. Loin de moi cette idée ! Il s'agit fort heureusement d'une fiction et les petites batailles entre les deux maisons rivales resteront bon enfant. J'espère avoir correctement répondu à ta review et te remercie de m'avoir lu.


End file.
